Misinterpretations
by Winter Oak
Summary: Neumann took a deep breath before repeating, I saw the Captain and Lieutenant kissing on the Bridge!Short Drabbles.
1. Misinterpretations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

* * *

Misinterpretations 

Miriallia glanced curiously at Neumann as he sat down beside her in the mess hall. Though he always seemed a bit quiet, the young pilot seemed especially withdrawn today. Miriallia frowned as she watched the officer stare blankly at his tray of food, gently prodding a piece of meat with his fork.

Leaning over towards the officer, Miriallia took the fork away and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Neumann stared at his empty hand for a second before turning to Miriallia. He opened his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind and returned to staring at the green tray.

"If there is anything wrong, I would gladly offer my assistance," Miriallia said kindly.

"I..." The officer blushed brightly and mumbled something incoherently.

"What is it?" The girl asked, irritably. Miriallia didn't have unlimited patience and the officer was really getting on her nerve. "Just spit it out!"

"Isawthecaptainandlieutenantkissingonthebridge!" Neumann blurted out.

"Um... pardon?"

Neumann took a deep breath before repeating, "I saw the Captain and Lieutenant kissing on the Bridge!"

"They..." Miriallia's eyes widened as the full meaning of the words finally hit her. "THEY DID WHAT?"

* * *

"Ouch!" 

Miriallia fell, sprawled on the cool floor of the spaceship. The girl remained dazed for a few moments before realizing she had something important to do. Looking franically around for the person that had bumped into her, she spotted Kuzzey lying slumped on the floor beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," The slumped figure groaned.

Wincing slightly, Miriallia pushed herself off the floor and quickly offered a hand to boy. She was in a hurry. Smiling appreciatively, Kuzzey accepted the hand and slowly clambered onto his feet.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Mir?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Something horrible just happened!" Miriallia gasped, dancing around impatiently as if she were standing on hot coals.

"What is it?"

The young woman hesitated before leaning over to Kuzzey and whispering, "The captain and Lieutenant were kissing the bridge."

Kuzzey scratched his head, glancing at Miriallia curiously. Perhaps he had heard wrong but he was quite sure that Miriallia just said that the Lieutenant and Captain were _kissing the bridge_. How was a person suppose to do that? He supposed that it was possible but the bridge was... well, it was awfully big... and hard... and cold. Not something _he_ would want to kiss. Perhaps the Captain and Lieutenant had very distinct taste. Or perhaps they were showing how much they appreciated the ship. Kuzzey turned to ask Miriallia but she had already left in a rush.

* * *

"Hey, Sai!" 

The young man looked up from his book as Kuzzey burst into the room. The dark haired boy was panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon. He leaned against the doorway, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Sai asked, closing his book with a snap. He waited patiently for Kuzzey to regain his breath but was itching for the boy to leave so he could continue reading his book.

"Why would a person kiss the Bridge?" Kuzzey asked. He knew Sai was a very intelligent person and if he couldn't answer his question, no one could. That is why he ran straight to Sai's room after Miriallia had told him that the Captain and Lieutenant were kissing the Bridge.

"Kiss the Bridge?" Sai asked, completely baffled. He was sure he had heard Kuzzey ask him why a person would kiss the Bridge but decided that that was impossible. "Could you repeat the question?"

Kuzzey repeated the question, making sure that Sai heard every word loud and clear.

Sai took off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt. Finally, he placed it on his nose and looked back up at Kuzzey. "Who's kissing the bridge?"

"The Captain and Lieutenant," the boy replied.

Sai looked even more baffled than before, if that was even possible. The Captain and Lieutenant? Kissing the Bridge? Now, that did not make any sense at all! They were both very respected people.

"Who told you this?" Sai asked, making sure that Kuzzey had received the information from a reliable source.

"Miriallia."

Sai frowned. Miriallia wasn't a person who lied. He raked his fingers through his golden-brown hair, causing them to stick out awkwardly in different directions. He could not find a possible explanation at all for this and didn't like that at all.

"I have a theory," Sai said abruptly, getting onto his feet. "They were kissing the ship because they are lonely."

"Lonely?" repeated Kuzzey incredulously. "So... what should we do?"

"We should go over to the bridge right now and give the Captain and Lieutenant a big hug!" giggled Sai as he sprinted out the door with his arms spread open and headed towards the Bridge. Kuzzey stared after him for a moment and decided to follow suit, running down the hallway like a crazy maniac and giggling like a little school girl. After all, Sai was the smart one.

Little did they know that there was a figure standing hidden from view behind the door that had been listening to their entire conversation.

* * *

Kira Yamato frowned as he reviewed the information that he had just heard. He wondered aimlessly through the hallways, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was so quiet that Kira could even hear the lights humming softly above him. The silence allowed him to concentrate easily on trying to explain what he heard earlier outside of Sai's room. The young man continued to walk, but still couldn't quite understand. 

"Omph!"

Kira snapped his attention back to what was happening in front of him and realized that he had just bumped into, none other than Natarle Badgiruel. She glared angrily at him, clearly displeased.

_Just my luck_, Kira thought as he stepped back.

"Would you pay attention to where you are going?" The female asked irritably. She was not in the mood to deal with incompetent teenagers, especially ones which stared idiotically at the ceiling while walking around.

"I'm so sorry," Kira said, apologetically. He glanced over at the officer, unsure of what to do.

"Just pay attention next time," Natarle said, giving Kira a long hard look. These teenagers did not belong here. They were all too young to experience the life of a soldier. Yet, there was no other choice. Already, she could tell that these young students have changed since they first boarded the ship, especially this one. Shaking her head, she turned to leave.

"Um... Miss Badgiruel?"

The onyx-haired woman paused. "What?"

Kira hesitated for a moment. Should he be telling the officer this? Well, if anyone needed to know, it would be the Ensign. "I heard this thing somewhere and..."

Natarle waited as patiently as she could for Kira to go on but the boy remained silent. Tapping her foot irritably, she asked, "Well?"

"Everyone is making a big deal about this thing, but I'm not sure why..."

"If you would tell me, maybe I could help you," the Ensign said impatiently.

"The Captain and Lieutenant were clipping their nails on the Bridge."

* * *

"Lieutenant!" Natarle shouted as she stormed into Mu's room. "I have been hearing things and I am very displeased! I thought that you would be more sensible than that." 

The Lieutenant sat up in his bed, looking completely bewildered. It was the middle of the night, everybody should be in bed and yet there was this woman, Natarle Badgiruel, standing in front of his bed, yelling angrily. Seeing the Ensign, he grinned tiredly.

"What would you want in my room so late at night?" he asked, leaning back against the wall. "You have your own bed don't you?"

Natarle blushed brightly but managed to continued glaring at him. "You know very well what I want!"

Mu frowned for a moment, trying to think of something the Ensign might want from him. Seconds slowly ticked by and yet nothing came to mind. Suddenly, the Lieutenant's confused face lit up as he finally realized what Natarle was after.

"Oh, yeah," he said brightly, reaching under his bed. "How did you know?"

He grabbed the female's hand and placed in her palm a handful of many coloured gummy bears. Grinning brightly, Mu leaned back against the wall as he watched Natarle's shocked expression.

"That was the last of the gummy bears on the ship! How did you know I stole the last bag?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I... what?" Natarle asked, dumbfounded. She stared at the gummy bears in her hand and then back at Mu. "Thank you -- Wait a minute! That wasn't what I came in here for!"

"Oh?" Mu was completely lost now. If that wasn't what she wanted, then he had no idea what Natarle was here for. "Do you want a bed time story?"

It looked like Natarle wanted to rip her hair out of but thought better of it. "Listen La Flaga, you are a leading example to the other officers and it is expected that you act like one too. If you want to cut you nails, do it in your room --not on the bridge. Secondly, you have to clean up after yourself. If I find any of your nail clippings on the Bridge, I will..."

Mu stared blankly at Natarle as she continued to babble on and on. What in the world was she talking about?

* * *

"Hey Murrue!" 

The Captain turned around and saw Mu running towards her and shouting like a crazy maniac. Naturally, when someone is running towards you like a crazy maniac, you turn around and run. She learned that the hard way earlier today when Sai and Kuzzey jumped on her when she was commanding from her chair on the Bridge. The chair was flattened and for the rest of the trip, she would have to command the crew standing up on the floor --with no seat belt either. She took a step back but was stopped when the Lieutenant enveloped her into a bear-like hug.

"Hey, let go of me!" protested the Captain, her eyes wide with shock. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

"I didn't know you were that eager," Mu said happily, still clinging on to Murrue.

"What? What's happening?"

"I didn't know until Badgiruel stormed into my room, demanding that I take responsibility for my actions!" Mu grinned, ruffling the Captain's silky cinnamon coloured hair.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean it was only one kiss."

"Mu, tell me right now, what is happening right now!" Murrue demanded sternly as she continued to try pulling away from Mu's hug but the Lieutenant only held on tighter. What did Natarle say to make Mu act like this?

"We're getting married!"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Please forgive me if the story wasn't very accurate and if the people were out of character. I know Natarle wasn't there when Mu kissed Murrue but I thought it would have been fun to add it in.

* * *


	2. Night Time Stroll

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

Night Time Stroll

* * *

Kira awoke shaking in his bed with thin blankets wrapped tightly around his body. The room was pitch black as if it was covered in a curtain of darkness. The only sound was the slight humming of the ship and Kira's heavy breathing. The young pilot slowly relaxed as his bright amethyst colored eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. _It was just a dream._

"Birdy?" The small mechanical bird landed softly on the boy's shoulder, tilting its head as it examined Kira. Its orange eyes glowed with concern as it continued to chirp comfortingly.

"It's alright," Kira whispered as he shook his head. "I'm fine. All I need is a drink."

"Birdy…"

Still worried, the emerald colored bird circled above the young pilot's head as the boy slowly slid off the bed. His shoes sighed softly as Kira tiredly slumped out of his room.

During these past few days, the entire crew appeared to be overworked and edgy. They young pilot hadn't had a good rest for many days. It seemed that Kira couldn't walk into his room without the alarms going off, alerting the crew of an approaching battle. Even if the coordinator was able to fall asleep, he was always awakened by nightmares that continued to haunt him night after night.

The hallway appeared to be deserted. The lights hummed softly overhead as they flickered on and off. Kira couldn't help but feel uneasy as he strolled down the path that he normally took to the mess hall. It was unusual for the ship to be so quiet. Normally there were many people chattering cheerfully in the hallway or laughing at jokes made by crew members.

"I guess everyone else is tired too," Kira said, thinking aloud. The door leading into the mess hall silently slid open as Kira approached the room.

"Birdy?"

"What's wro-" Kira stopped mid-sentence as he gaped at the scene before him. Clustered in an undignified pile, Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Badgiruel seemed to be engaging in an activity that one was not welcome to walk in upon.

"Would you mind getting your hands out of my hair?" Kira heard Natarle snap angrily.

"Why don't you try keeping YOUR hands to yourself?" laughed Mu. He turned his head toward the door just as Kira leaped behind the wall. "Besides, this is too much fun."

"If my hands were free, I would--"

Shaking his head, Kira slowly, backed away from the mess hall. _I think I need more sleep. Clearly I am not getting enough._

"Birdy?"

The coordinator shuddered. _Or perhaps this is all a nightmare. That's right, it's another nightmare. It's just a bad dream._

At least Kira wouldn't be frightened by his usual nightmares again. Shaking his head, Kira decided that exploding ships were far better than what he had seen in the mess hall. Way better.

* * *

"Right hand --blue!" Murrue called out as she tried to smother her giggles. The captain of the Archangel nearly fell off her chair as she watched both Mu and Natarle fighting over the blue spot marked on the Twister board.

"If I may ask, why is your arm wrapped around my waist?" growled Natarle as she shoved Mu away, nearly sending him toppling off the playing mat.

"The Ensign isn't playing fair, Captain," protested the blonde haired man, pouting cutely. Turning back to the Ensign, he replied playfully. "I need you to keep balance."

Natarle gave the lieutenant a poisonous glare as she tried to position herself as far away from Mu as possible. Her look clearly told him that he would suffer greatly if he came any closer than he already was.

"This isn't funny," protested the Lieutenant as he tried to face the captain. Apparently, Murrue was too busy laughing to notice at all. Shifting his weight, he turned back around to study the small playing mat and nearly fell on top of Natarle again. He was rewarded with a punch. "Why don't you come over and try, Captain? I think it would be much more fun playing with you."

"No, it's alright. I like it fine over here, thank you."


	3. Tennis and Kebabs

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

Author's Note: I know this story is a little wacky. I just typed it up for fun. FUN! There's no harm in having a little fun!

* * *

Tennis and Kebabs

"It's out!" Andrew yelled to Cagalli as the small, green tennis ball hit the floor and bounced away. The man smiled triumphantly as he turned to the referee seated in the chair beside the net. "Looks like I win, Mu."

"Hold it!" Cagalli yelled, storming over to Andy. What was he thinking? She ducked under the net and marched right up to the man. "It was not out! It was in!"

"No, it was out," Andy insisted, pushing away her accusing finger.

"In!" Cagalli yelled stubbornly, throwing her racket on to the ground.

"OUT!" Andrew shouted, pointing at the tennis ball, which, by the way was cowering in fear in the corner. It seemed like he did not know that it was best to back down when Cagalli threw one of her temper tantrums. On the contrary, he seemed to be trying to make her angrier. "I'm telling you, it is out of bounds!"

"Your mom is out of bounds!" Cagalli shrieked back, rolling her sleeves and forming fists with both her hands.

"Hey, now," Kira said, walking calmly over to the two arguing people. A small frown was plastered on his handsome face as he placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. "Let's not bring our mothers in to this argument. I'm sure we could solve this peacefully."

Andrew stared angrily at Cagalli. His military training had taught him about battles, strategy, emergency situations and almost everything else you could name but he had no idea how to handle a spoiled little girl. And what did she say about his mother? He glanced sideways at Cagalli, quietly trying to form a strategy. If he was anything, he was stubborn and there was no way he was going to back down and lose to Cagalli.

Noticing that Andrew was watching her, Cagalli stuck out her tongue.

The man felt ready to strangle Cagalli by now. He twitched slightly and tightened his hold on the racket. This was his favorite racket but he was ready to sacrifice it if it was needed. Then again. he had won his first tennis tournament with this racket. Andy shook his head. All right, he needed to keep his cool.

"Mu, you're the referee. Tell her it was out," Andrew said, trying to keep his voice calm as he walked over to the blonde seated on the chair.

"That's right," Cagalli growled as she followed Andrew. "Tell him that it was in."

"It was out!" Andrew retorted. There was no way he was going to lose to this spoiled little girl. Not ever!

"In!" There was no way that she was going to lose to this old man. Noooooo possible way.

Mu yawned loudly and turned blankly to the two yelling people. "Hey, have you finished your game yet? Sorry I fell asleep, I had to work... Whoa, why are you two looking at me like that?"

The usual smile that was on Mu's face slipped away. Mu chuckled nervously as the two tennis players stepped towards him with their rackets raised, ready to strike.

"You fell asleep?" Cagalli growled.

"What do you mean you fell asleep?" Andrew roared.

"Ah! What are you two crazy people doing!" Mu screamed, tumbling off his chair. "Nooooo!"

SMASH! BANG!

"No!" Kira screamed, rushing over to Mu.

"Hm, it looks like Mu owes me a new racket," Andy said nonchalantly as he examined the broken piece of wood in his hand. Face unreadable, Andrew glanced down at the unconscious Mu. "Hahahaha... he's unconscious. Hahaha... sniffle! My poor racket!"

"Suck it up," Cagalli huffed, tossing her own racket aside. "It was only a stupid racket."

"It was my favorite racket and it was probably way more expensive then your piece of junk," Andrew muttered angrily, picking up the small shards that remained of his precious racket.

"Hey, if you have something to say about my racket, say it in my face!" Cagalli yelled as she rolled up her sleeves again. This man just couldn't leave her alone, could he? The first time she met him, she instantly hated his guts and she still did today, despite the fact that they had once fought side by side. I mean, who puts yogurt on kebabs. And who did he think he was, her mother? She did not need anyone teaching her how to eat her food! "You want to pick a fight?"

"What if I do? You'll lose in a second!" Andrew said, glaring at Cagalli. He could feel his blood boil beneath his skin, like a volcano about to erupt. He didn't care if he had to fight a girl. He hated this girl the very moment he had laid his eyes on her. After all, she was eating her kebab with chili sauce. He couldn't have let her do that. Not only was she hurting herself, she was hurting the kebab too. Then she tried to convince the boy to join her in committing that hideous crime. Okay, maybe he was going overboard but really, chili and kebabs don't mix.

"Hey, hey!" Kira cried, stepping between the two, with an arm outstretched to each of his friends. What did it take to keep these too from fighting? They had already knocked out Mu. "Fists don't solve anything."

"What do you know, kid?" Andrew asked, throwing a punch at Kira. The brown haired boy instantly, slumped on to the floor, completely unconscious. Andrew looked taken aback for a second. He did not mean to hurt Kira, he was just frustrated and felt a need to express his anger. He would have to apologize to the kid once he... got up. Glancing at Cagalli, he quickly covered up his look of bewilderment. Putting on a confident smile, he said, "See, now that solved a whole lot of things."

"Sure it did," Cagalli said sarcastically. She instantly shut up, when she saw Andrew glance toward her direction with an strange gleam in her eyes. She was smarter than that. She had no intention of ending up like Kira or Mu, lying face flat on the ground like a... a... well, she didn't know how to describe Kira's position. All she knew was that she didn't want to be kissing the ground.

Therefore, she took about ten steps back to form a safe distance between herself and Andrew. There was no way he could reach her now. Which means she could yell all the insults to him that she wanted. But, let's stay on the safe side. "I won the game because the ball was in!"

"It was out!" Andrew roared. He was not in a good mood today. Perhaps that was why he was acting erratically. I mean, his normal self wouldn't have punched Kira, picked a fight with Cagalli, knocked out Mu and cry over his broken racket. See! That was what happened when he didn't get coffee. He tried to tell Murrue that, but nooooo, she insisted that he go with out coffee today. Well, look how that ended. At least he got revenge when he knocked out her boyfriend with his racket.

"It was in!"

"I'm telling you, it was out of bounds!" Andrew yelled, shaking his fist at Cagalli's direction.

"Your mom is out of bounds!"

Andrew smirked. He knew that was coming. Though he had no idea what it meant and though he had let it completely baffle him the first time, he wasn't going to let that happen a second time. He had thought of a come back.

"Yeah, well guess what? Your grandma is out of bounds!"


End file.
